My best friend
by Jayno
Summary: Nick and Jeff have been best friends for a long time. But what happens when Kurt and Blaine take Nick out for coffee?


Part of my story A letter but is a great Niff story too. Let me know what you think.

"Nick can I ask you a question?" Kurt bit his lip.

"Of course."

"Alright; please don't hate me but I have to ask." Kurt took a deep breath. "Do you like Jeff?"

Nick scoffed at the question "Of course he's one of my best friends."

"No, I mean do you like him the same way I like Blaine. Do you want to be his boyfriend? I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

"No Kurt, it's fine. You just surprised me is all. I mean I care about him and if anyone hurts him I'll kick their ass!"

Blaine took a sip of his coffee "that's how I feel about him too. I love Jeff he is one of my best friends." Blaine paused trying to find the right words "Nicky do you care for Jeff the same way you care for Wes oR David or me?"

Nick ran his hand over his face "that's hard cos you and I have been through so much. I mean I was the first person who told everything to."

Kurt felt a pang of jealousy; Blaine still hadn't told him about what had happened to him, he'd eluded that it was some bad stuff. Kurt made a mental note to ask Blaine later.

"But with Jeffy;" Nick continued "I just want to wrap him up in bubble wrap and keep him safe. Every time he's hurting or sad I take it personally like it's happening to me." Nick scrunched up his face trying to think of what to say "I know I'm not gay, I mean, I like girls."

"Nick just because you're not gay doesn't mean that you don't like boys" Kurt suggested.

"Or Jeff" Blaine added. "Well do you like him the same way you liked Bella?"

Nick clutched his drink in his hands like it was his lifeline "I really liked Bella. If we hadn't broken up I was sure I could have loved her. Fuck I dunno!"

"We'll how did you feel when Jeff told you that he liked someone?" Kurt probed.

"I was happy for him. I want him to be happy, but."

Blaine leaned forward "but?"

Nick frowned "I was a little sad too. Sad that I might lose him. Sad that it wasn't me." Nick groaned "holy shit. I like Jeff!"

Kurt and Blaine smiled but Blaine had to sure "how do you like him? Do you think it's more than a friend?"

Nick slowly "I like him, like I want to be with him" he took a deep breath "like I want to be his boyfriend and I want him to be mine. Holy fuck." Nick cradled his head in his hands "I like Jeff." Nick stared at Kurt and Blaine "what are the Warblers going to think?"

Blaine reached forward and grabbed Nick's hand "they won't care, they just want you to be happy Nicky, we all do and if Jeff is the one to do that then why not take a chance?"

Nick stood up quickly "I have to tell him. Like now before I lose my nerve. Come on."

Blaine and Kurt stood and rushed with Nick to the car where Kurt sent a message to Wes

**Get Jeff to his room and keep him there. - Kurt**

**Everything ok?**

**It will be Wes just trust me. - Kurt**

**Roger that, doing it now.**

Nick's leg bounced up and down and Blaine drove the 7 minutes to Dalton. "Sign me back in!" he yelled over his shoulder as he sprinted to Jeff's room.

Wes sighed "trust me, just stay here."

Jeff frowned "okay?"

Wes smiled cheekily as he left the room.

"Stupid Wes" Jeff grumbled "making me miss The Breakfast Club. He knows it's my favourite movie."

A few minutes later there was a knock on his door. "Wes you don't have to knock you can come in." The door opened to reveal a very flush and panting Nick "Nicky you okay?"

Nick nodded and closed the door "yeah, just let me catch my breath okay?"

Jeff sat on his bed and waited for Nick to catch his breath. When he was feeling back to normal he sat down next to Jeff _Time to man up Nick._

"Jeff, you told me that you like someone."

Jeff nodded

"Well" Nicky laughed nervously "I like someone too."

"Oh" Jeff looked down at his feet.

"It's only just hit me, th-that I like him."

Jeff looked up "him?"

"Yeah" Nick nodded.

"I ah, I didn't think you liked boys"

Nick shrugged "I never really thought about it. If I like someone I like them I guess. I don't know I haven't figured that part out yet."

Tears started to pool in Jeff's eyes _well fuck. _"I really hope you'll be happy with him Nicky I really do."

"Me too. Jeffy" Nick moved a little closer "I wanna tell you who it is."

Jeff shook his head "you don't have to."

"Jeffy I want to."

Jeff took a deep breath _I don't wanna know, it's going to break my heart._

"You know him. He's amazing, so sweet and funny and…"

"Please Nick" Jeff whispered "just tell me who it is."

Nick frowned "you never call me Nick."

"Please" Jeff choked back a sob.

"Jeffy, look at me." His voice was so gentle that Jeff almost whimpered. Their eyes met. "The guy that I like, the guy who I want to be my boyfriend" he wrung his fingers together nervously "is you Jeffy."

"Mm-me?"

"Uh-huh" Nick smile shyly "I know that you like someone, bb-but I had to tell you. I hope thing between us can be…"

"Wait Nicky, are you serious? Did Wes and David put you up to this? Because if they did this is low even for them."

"No, Jeffy they didn't."

"Are you sure?"

"I like you, why is that so hard to believe?"

Jeff scrunched the material on his pants with his fingers "I'm nothing special" he shrugged "just me."

"That's why I like you, because you are amazing. Kurt and Blaine helped me realise how I feel. They helped me realise that you're the one person who I want to know everything about me good or bad." Nick looked away "now that I have made a complete dick of myself can we talk about something else?" Nick stood up and walked over to Jeff's DVD's.

"It's you" Jeff blurted out.

Nick stopped and turned around. "What's me?"

Jeff rolled his eyes "the guy I like" Jeff walked over to Nick "it's you."

Nick froze "seriously?"

Jeff giggled as he nodded his head.

"Really?"

Jeff continued to nod "yeah, it's you Nicky. I like you" Jeff blushed.

Nick walked the short distance between them "Jeff can I please kiss you."

Jeff's breath hitched "hell yes."

Nick chuckled as he placed his hand on Jeff's cheek. His eyes flicked from his eyes to his mouth and back. Slowly Nick leaned in giving Jeff enough time to stop if he wanted to. Jeff's eyes fluttered closed. As their lips connected Jeff let out a short gasp and placed his hands on Nick's waist. Nick smiled as he moved closer to Jeff. All he could feel, taste and smell was Jeff, Jeff, and Jeff. Jeff's warm skin underneath his shaking hand, Jeff's soft lips moving in time with his own and the taste of chocolate that lingered on his lips. _Oh my god! How is Jeffy so good at this?_

Nick shivered as Jeff lightly ran his ringers up and down his lower back. Jeff surged forward and pushed is lips closer to Nick's causing both boys to moan. _I'm kissing Nicky! This is amazing; I could do this all day. Wait he's pulling away._

Nick stared up and Jeff. Both boys were panting, both with goofy grins on their faces.

"Oh, that was, wow Nicky!" Jeff smiled.

"I was going to say the same thing." Nick grabbed Jeff's hand and led him over to the bed; he sat down and pulled Jeff next to him.

"You're a really good kisser Nicky" Jeff blushed.

"Mmm, you too. Will you um..." Nick looked down at their intertwined hands. "Will you be my boyfriend?"

Jeff pounced on Nick and wrapped his arms around his neck "yes, of course I will." Jeff pulled back so his face was just in front of Nick's. Gently he lifted his shaking hand and cupped Nick's cheek "you're gorgeous Nicky."

Nick blushed.

"Can I take you on a date tomorrow night?"

Nick grinned at his boyfriend "yeah, I'd love that."

Jeff stood up and offered Nick his hand "come on, I want to introduce my friends to my hot boyfriend."

Nick took Jeff's hand and intertwined their fingers as the left the room, he was on cloud 9.

"I wonder what Jeff and Nick are doing" Kurt pondered as he looked up from his homework at Blaine.

"Hopefully making out" Blaine replied still looking at his homework while he twirled a pen through his fingers. Blaine looked up as he heard Kurt snigger. "Kurt! What I mean is I hope that they are together, I hope Nick told him how he feels and Jeff told Nick how he feels."

"Mmm. There appear to be a lot of warm fuzzy feelings in the air."

Blaine crawled towards Kurt "are you complaining Mr Hummel?"

"Not at all." Kurt kissed Blaine chastely before returning to his reading.

Blaine pouted "I thought we could have some fun."

Kurt rolled his eyes "we had fun 5 minutes ago. Homework now, fun later."

Blaine sighed and headed back to his previous spot. "You're mean."

"No I just don't want my boyfriend to become a high school drop out."

Thankfully only a few minutes later Blaine was saved by a knock on is door "come in."

Nick and Jeff entered Blaine's room, hands still intertwined and huge smiles on their faces.

Kurt looked at their joined hands and then their faces "does that mean that you two are…?"

"Blaine, Kurt I'd like to introduce you to Nick, my boyfriend." The smile on Jeff's face could have out shone the sun.

"Oh, that's great." Kurt got up and hugged his friends.

"Congrats guys" Blaine smiled.

"Does this mean we can double date?" Kurt looked like he was about to burst.

Nick chuckled "eventually. Jeffy is taking me on a date tomorrow."

"Do you guys want to come with us and watch Wes and D freak when we tell them?" Jeff smirked.

"I thought you'd never ask."


End file.
